


Now and Forever

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lesbian Character, Old Work, Sexual Content, everlark, previously on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: Katniss wanted to help her friend. She didn’t think it meant pretending to be Sadie’s new girlfriend for Thanksgiving.
Relationships: Eldest Mellark Brother/Enobaria, Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Sadie Mellark (Friendship)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was posted on Tumblr over a year ago and I'm just getting to posting it here. The good thing is that it's complete. Enjoy!

**Now and Forever**

_Part One_

“Please.”

Katniss turned to her friend as she continued to clean up the table. Sadie’s cerulean eyes pooled with unshed tears and she pouted her Kylie Jenner-esque lips—naturally plump, of course—at her.

“You’re a good actress,” Katniss replied. “But not that good.” She wiped down the table. “And I am not that talented to fake it for a whole week.”

“You can’t fake being in love with me for a week?” Sadie put her hands on her hips and scowled. “Am I not pretty enough for you? Tits not big enough?” She cupped her breasts, drawing attention from a few patrons, the baristas, and Haymitch, her manager, who was running the cash register.

“No, your breasts are perfect,” Katniss assured her. “My issue is that there is too much breast and there’s a V where I’d rather see a P!”

“I need you,” Sadie said, pulling out the chair of the now-clean table and taking a seat. “This is the first Thanksgiving since I’ve come out to my family. And, I know they love me, but they can get a little overzealous in trying to show their support.”

“Isn’t that what you want?” Katniss joined her friend, also grabbing a chair to sit down on. “A supportive family?”

Seeing the downcast expression on her friend’s face, Sadie took her hand.

“You’re right. I do appreciate their love, but I don’t appreciate my mother asking if I still like makeup and shopping. Or my Dad telling me some story that he hears at the bakery about how great lesbians are. Or Luke and Wes trying to set me up with just about any girl who’s gay because—since we’re both gay—we’re going to get on!” Sadie blew out a breath. “The only one who’s totally chill is Peeta. He knew I was gay before I did.”

“Your family is well-intentioned. A little naïve, but well-intentioned.” She took a breath before looking to Sadie. “How touchy-feely do we have to get?”

Sadie rolled her eyes.

“Penis or vagina, I know that you’re not the affectionate type. We just hold hands occasionally. Keep in mind that my family is getting used to this, too. I think it would be too much of a shock seeing me give you a juicy kiss.”

Katniss snorted. “I think what scares me more about this is that you seem like a bad kisser.”

Sadie beamed. “So, you’ll do it?”

Resignedly, she nodded. “Yes.”

Her friend wrapped her arms around her, pulling Katniss’ face flush against her chest.

“You’re the best.”

“I have to say,” Katniss began, her voice muffled. “Your breasts aren’t too bad.”

++++++

“Okay.” Katniss reached and lowered the volume of the car radio before pulling out a notebook from her satchel. “So, your parents have been married for twenty-seven years. They met during your mom’s sophomore year of college.”

“Yes,” Sadie said from behind-the-wheel. “It was all a whirlwind. He was a senior about to graduate from the very prestigious Panem University and she just trapped his ass.”

Katniss chuckled. “And how did she do that?”

“Got pregnant with Luke, my oldest brother,” Sadie explained. “The good thing was that my father fell hopelessly in love so maybe he was the one who trapped her ass. Anyway, they got married after they had Luke during my mom’s junior year, waited two more years and after my mom graduated to have Wes.”

“Got it.” Katniss made the corrections in her notes. “Then, your parents opened the Mellark Bakery. Peeta was born about a year after the grand opening—”

“Legend has it that he was conceived in the backroom of the bakery.” Sadie chuckled at the thought. “It explains why Peeta is the only one of the kids who can actually bake.”

“That’s sweet and gross.” Katniss continued her review of the Mellark family. “Then, after four years of blissful peace, a baby girl was born.”

“Peaceful? More like boring,” Sadie scoffed as she made a turn. “I have to say that I brought a little fire into the family.”

“More than a little.” Katniss closed the notebook. “So, your family never suspected that you were gay?”

“Nope.” Sadie blew out a breath. “I mean I spent my whole life surrounded by people with penises. By the time I hit puberty, I was probably just sick of dicks.” They both giggled. “In all seriousness, I was about thirteen when I realized that I wasn’t into the Jonas Brothers like most other girls.”

“Let me guess…Selena Gomez?”

“No, I was a Demi Lovato girl,” Sadie said. “She was more of a bad girl to me. You know how I like them.”

“Oh yes.”

Katniss met Sadie in the apartment building that they were living in, her place was across from the petite blonde. She had just returned from an early shift and was about to settle in to study for her midterm when a loud argument ensued in the hallway.

Annoyed and grumpy, Katniss opened her door to find Sadie arguing with a dark-haired woman clad in leather. The woman was Sadie’s ex, Clove, who was currently being kicked out of the apartment after Sadie had caught her sexting with another woman.

Sadie was in tears as she threw all of Clove’s things out into the hallway.

In solidarity—and because Katniss had a midterm to study for—she helped Sadie get the woman’s things out of the apartment.

They had been friends ever since.

“Okay. Here we are,” Sadie announced as they pulled into the brick driveway of a two-story stucco house. She honked her horn. “Gird your loins.”

“Do I look okay?” Katniss asked, suddenly worried. She had decided on a burgundy sweater dress and brown knee-high boots. She plaited her dark hair into a neat braid and kept her makeup simple, accentuating her grey eyes. “I mean, do I look the part?”

“The part of one-half of a lesbian couple?” Sadie smiled. “I mean, I don’t think we have a look, but I think you look very pretty.” She tugged affectionately on Katniss’ braid. “And, you know how I love braids—more control…during.”

“More than I needed to know about your sex life,” Katniss said. “You look very nice, too.”

Sadie smoothed down her pink plaid skirt and matching pale-pink sweater.

“My mom got it for me.” They each stepped out of the car. “Three boys made her all too eager to put me in pink.”

“It’s sweet that she buys you clothes,” she replied. “I would’ve given anything to have that.”

Sadie rounded the car and placed her hands on Katniss’ shoulders.

“For the week, my family is your family,” her friend told her, blue eyes affectionate. “This week you’ll never want for family because we’re right here.”

Katniss brushed at her eyes, pulling her friend into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Sadie!”

They drew apart at the cry. A blonde wearing a pink plaid shirt, matching Sadie’s skirt, and fitted khakis rushed towards them.

“Mommy!” Sadie reached out to be engulfed in the woman’s arms. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Katniss stepped back to let the mother and daughter have a moment. A golden-haired man stepped out of the house followed by two similarly blond men; all were tall and broad.

“Baby girl!” Sadie moved away from her mother and ran towards her dad, jumping and wrapping her legs around the man’s waist. “You’ve gotten bigger!”

“I’m pretty sure that we all stopped growing about a few years back,” one of the men said with a bright smile. He wore a navy cable-knit sweater and jeans, his hair brushed back neatly. “Hello, little Sadie.”

Sadie moved off her dad and reached out to her brother. “Hello, Cool Hand.”

Luke chortled, pulling her into a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“You miss me helping you get chicks.” Sadie then turned to the last man, wearing a dark-green button-down shirt with cargo pants, his blond waves styled with pomade. “Wes…”

He grabbed her hand and yanked her into his arms.

“My favorite back-up singer!” Wes said and kissed her cheek. “You’re so performing with me tomorrow.”

“Of course! Can’t wait!” Sadie exclaimed.

Katniss watched the scene, her chest full of warmth. Yet, her heart felt heavy thinking of all that she had missed out on. The relationships that never came to fruition…the hugs that were never given…the love and acceptance that only a family could give you.

She never had that.

“You’re awfully blue for someone who’s meeting your girlfriend’s family for the first time,” a voice breathed into her ear.

Katniss turned to find the most beautiful man that she had ever seen staring at her.

++++++

Her eyes.

They were the first thing that trapped him—almond-shaped and smoky.

However, Peeta could see that the fire simmering deep within.

For a moment, he felt the breath leave his body. The woman before him was beautiful beyond reason.

“Peeta!” Sadie was throwing her arms around his neck and he embraced his little sister tightly. “Oh my God, you look great!” They pulled apart and her hand went to the sleeve of his dark brown moto jacket. “You look like James Dean! I’m totally feeling it.”

“And, you look like Cher in _Clueless_ ,” he retorted with a grin.

Sadie turned to the woman next to her.

“This is why he’s my favorite brother—always willing to watch the rom-coms with me.”

“Yes, I can see how that’s a plus for you,” she replied with a brilliant, rose-lipped smile before meeting his eyes. “How many times did she make you watch _27 Dresses_?”

“About 27 times,” he told her, his own mouth widening at her grin. “Peeta Mellark.”

“Katniss Everdeen.”

They shook hands and the rush of it felt like the first breeze of spring. He steadied himself as the heat rushed through his veins.

“Everyone!” Sadie suddenly called out. “I want you to meet someone very important to me!”

Then, the feeling solidified in his stomach weighing him back to reality.

Katniss joined Sadie, who took her hand proudly.

“This is my girl, Katniss,” she informed them. “Katniss, meet my family.”

Sadie led Katniss to their parents where their mother quickly engulfed the woman in a hug and their father gave her a firm handshake, his eyes warm.

“I always dreaded the day that Sadie would bring someone home,” Luke said as he and Wes joined him. “But Katniss seems really great.” He turned to Peeta. “Did she ever mention her whenever you guys talked?”

“No,” Peeta replied. “Mostly complaints about Mom trying to set her up with Mrs. Gerber’s niece, who just happens to be just like Sadie, in terms of partner preference.”

“I’ve met Mrs. Gerber’s niece,” Wes told them. “She is nothing like Sadie.”

They continued to watch the couple as they chatted with their parents. Katniss seemed to be getting along with their mother and father. She laughed brightly at something their dad said and Peeta felt his heart jump out of his chest.

Shit—he was totally into his sister’s girlfriend.

++++++

It had gone about as well as Katniss could hope for.

Dinner had been a boisterous affair where everyone told her embarrassing yet endearing stories about Sadie. She couldn’t remember the last time that she had laughed so much.

Sadie had taken it all with good humor, retorting with her own stories about her family.

It had been the first family dinner that she had taken part in and she brimmed with happiness at the feeling of belonging.

Eleanor, Sadie’s mother, was kind-hearted though bawdy in humor—very similar to Sadie. Ted, patriarch of the Mellarks, was gentle where Eleanor was bold. Yet, Katniss could see that they adored each other and their children.

She and Sadie told everyone that they met in the coffee shop where Katniss worked. Sadie didn’t want to mention that they lived in the same building. While her parents were accepting of her sexual orientation, she didn’t want to give them any impression of her sex life. It would be a pretty good assumption that, if they were living in the same place, they were probably intimate which would probably be too much for the Mellarks to take in.

As for Sadie’s brothers, Katniss learned that Luke was an editor for an online lifestyle magazine. Katniss could easily talk to him about her major, which was English; she had dreams of working for a publishing company and reading potential bestsellers.

Wes was a singer, who had a pretty popular band in town. They performed current hits, some originals, as well as some classic pop. After dinner, he asked her what her favorite song was and immediately after telling Wes, launched into the most beautiful version of her favorite Richard Marx song on the family’s grand piano.

Then, there was Peeta.

Even now, as she unpacked in the guest room, Katniss could feel the current of heat racing through her body at the thought of the man. His eyes, the same shade of Sadie’s, were intense or perhaps it was just the examination that he gave her as they sat through dinner.

She felt naked being the center of his stare.

Guiltily, the thought of being naked in front of him didn’t bother her as much she thought.

Katniss groaned. She shouldn’t…couldn’t be fantasizing over her supposed girlfriend’s brother.

However, the throb between her legs told her otherwise.

Lying back on the plush mattress of her bed, Katniss closed her eyes. Peeta was behind them, in his fitted t-shirt showing off firm pectoral muscles and steel abs. She had no idea how a baker could have a body like that. Her thoughts wandered to the thought of watching him at work, his sinewy arms in the smooth motion of kneading.

She closed her eyes, imagining herself leaning against the doorway of a dark bakery waiting for the moment where he would lay her down against the cool steel of the prep table, his warm hands on her eager body—

There was a knock on her door and Sadie peeked through the small opening. “You okay?”

Katniss sat up quickly. “Yeah, just finished unpacking.” She gave her friend a smile. “Glad to be home?”

Sadie nodded, closing the door behind her and joining Katniss on the bed.

“You’re a hit! Everyone thinks you’re the best.”

“I like your family,” she agreed. “I feel kind of bad that we’re lying to them, though.”

“I know.” Sadie smiled sadly at her. “I promise that I’ll make you look good; so good that when we break-up and just agree to be friends, my family will still want to invite you over.”

“Thanks,” Katniss replied. “So, what’s happening for the next few days?”

“Tomorrow, we’ll go to The Hob, a local lounge, where we can watch Wes perform. I will be backup with a couple of songs…speaking of which, I may have to do some sound checks. Do you mind if you come a little later with Peeta?”

She swiveled to look at Sadie. “What?”

“Luke is going to be with his date and I’ll probably go ahead with Wes,” Sadie explained. “Peeta volunteered to take you with him. You’ll have fun with him. He’s practically me—with a penis.”

“You know, I actually think you’re more like Wes,” Katniss countered. “Both of you are artistic…and loud.”

“Hey! If you were my real girlfriend, I might be insulted,” Sadie scoffed. “Since you’re not, I’ll let it slide.” She stood up. “You need anything?”

“Just the bathroom,” Katniss told her.

“Just two doors down.” Sadie walked to the door. “Sweet dreams, girlfriend.”

Katniss gave her an amused smile. “Good night, Sadie.”

Opening the door, her friend stepped out, leaving Katniss to finish up for the night.

Getting up, she grabbed her toothbrush before stepping out into the long hallway. The walls were littered with pictures and her eyes roved over the family photos showing the growth of the Mellark Family.

The last one before the bathroom was obviously Sadie’s Sweet Sixteen, her friend’s gown was an elegant dove-white and the tiara on her golden curls made her look like a Disney Princess. She was surrounded by her family. Peeta was about their age in this photo and he cut a handsome figure in his grey tuxedo.

The familiar tingling stirred her core and Katniss contemplated frigging herself to the thought of the youngest Mellark brother as she opened the bathroom door.

Except it wasn’t the bathroom.

Her eyes went to the Peeta, shirtless and wearing pajama pants, sitting at his desk with a laptop in front of him.

“Oh—sorry! I thought this was the bathroom,” she explained quickly.

“You were close,” Peeta replied easily. “It’s the door next to mine.”

“Okay. Sorry to bother you.”

Katniss reached to close the door—

“Can I ask you something?”

She stopped, her hand still on the doorknob. “Yes?”

“Why are you lying about being Sadie’s girlfriend?”

++++++

Katniss closed the door behind her.

“What are you implying?”

He straightened in his chair, examining her. Her body language was stiff and her eyes downcast.

When their eyes finally met, Katniss bit her lower lip anxiously.

Fuck, that was hot.

“I’m implying that you and my sister are not couple,” he told her. Standing up, Peeta approached her slowly. “My sister has a tell. I don’t even think she knows it.”

“What tell?” Katniss asked, her expression doubtful.

“Before Sadie came out, there was a girl that Wes was dating.” Katniss pressed her back flat against his door as she listened. “Johanna was a backup singer for my brother along with Sadie. Whenever they were together, Sadie would do this thing.”

Katniss shallowly swallowed, revealing the elegant line of her neck. “What thing?”

Peeta resisted the urge to press his mouth to her rich skin. Instead, he reached to a tendril of her thick hair and wrapped his finger around it.

“She would twirl her hair around her finger just like this. In all instances when you were together, I’ve never her seen her do the hair thing.”

Katniss was clearly flustered, but rallied at his triumphant expression.

“People change. Maybe it isn’t her tell anymore.”

Peeta raised a brow at her. “Who was Sadie’s first crush?”

“Demi Lovato,” Katniss replied tightly.

He could feel her move slightly towards him, drawn by some invisible force.

“Watch one of her music videos with her, I guarantee that Sadie will do the hair twirl.” Peeta stepped forward, just a breath away to touching his chest to hers. “Then, there’s this.”

Leaning down, he pressed his mouth to hers.

Katniss resisted, for about one second, before her hand reached to the nape of his neck to deepen their kiss. His tongue entered her mouth roughly and her own met his, twirling and sucking, and his knees almost buckled just as the blood rushed down to his cock.

Peeta ripped his mouth away, his mouth latching to her slim neck, nipping at the sweetest skin he had ever tasted. He wanted to mark her, let everyone know that she was it for him.

Katniss was his and he was hers—if she wanted.

Based on her response, it seemed to be going in his favor.

Her hands wandered, palms moving over his back then to his waistline and to his hips so she could ground her pelvis into his. A moan escaped her lips, feeling him hard against her center.

“If you let me…” His hand went to the drawstring of her pajama pants, his mouth traveling down to her collarbone and to her chest, her puckered nipples clear through her shirt. “I will make you feel so good…”

Peeta kissed down her stomach.

“Katniss—” Her name came out as a desperate plea. “Will you allow it?” The sliver of her hip was exposed, and he peppered the line of it with his mouth. “Please?”

Her hands hurriedly pushed the fabric off her hips, revealing lush thighs, sculpted calves, and white cotton panties. Katniss was wet, a damp spot revealing the strip of dark hair.

She spread her legs and his mouth immediately went to the wet spot sucking through the cloth. Her scent was heady and intoxicating, his mouth drinking her in as if he hadn’t had water in days.

“You are delicious,” he breathed into her pussy.

Katniss suddenly stiffened, her hips arching on his lips as she was engulfed into an unexpected orgasm. He grabbed her ass grounding his mouth into her, drawing her climax out until her legs went slack.

Katniss gasped harshly. “Oh my God…”

Peeta pulled away, his own chest pressed for air. “I agree.”

Then the spell was suddenly broken, and Katniss’ once sated expression crumbled.

“I’ve betrayed Sadie…you’re her brother…” Katniss looked to him brokenly. “I’m sorry…I can’t do this—”

She was out the door before he could get a word in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now and Forever**

_Part Two_

Katniss shut the door of the guest room, resting back against it.

How could she have let any of this happen? Sadie was her friend and for now, they were pretending to be together.

She was pretty sure that allowing your fake girlfriend’s brother to eat you out until you wanted to swallow him whole was not in the fake dating handbook.

Goodness, though…that kiss.

The one on her lips, not her pussy, was mind-shattering.

Katniss had waited her whole life for a kiss like that. It was the kind of kiss that turned your whole world around. She felt high on euphoria as their mouths pressed together; it was a feeling that left her shaken and withdrawn without it.

This was about the worst time to find _the_ person.

She sunk down to the carpet.

There was something there, whether they liked it or not—and it made her frightened, but elated, to even admit it to herself.

Not to mention, the huge current of guilt rushing through her body at the thought of hurting Sadie. Katniss did not want to ruin two years of friendship because she couldn’t keep it in her pants for a whole week.

Katniss resolved to keep away from Peeta until completely necessary—like tomorrow, when she had to ride in a car with him…and she had to sit next to him, where the chance of their hands brushing together was completely possible…

She decided to lock her door that night, just in case, she somehow sleepwalked over to his room again and humped his brains out.

This was going to be hell.

++++++

“These are the best pancakes I’ve ever had, Mr. Mellark,” Katniss said as she finished swallowing a bite.

“It’s an old family recipe, sweetheart,” Ted replied from his spot by the stove. “I made them for Eleanor that first time…” He coughed. “…well, anyway, they were a hit.”

“What my Dad means to say—” Sadie started from the seat next to Katniss’. “—is that these are the pancakes he made after he banged Luke into her.”

“Sadie Nicole Mellark!” Eleanor cried out. “We do not speak that way at this table—not at breakfast, anyway.” She smiled at Katniss. “I apologize for my daughter’s open nature here at home.”

“No, it’s what I admire most about her,” Katniss told the woman before grinning at Sadie. “She tells it how it is.”

“That’s a nice way to say it,” Luke said from across the table. “Let’s just call it what it is; Sadie had no filter and, in no way, cares about how offensive she might be.”

“Dear brother, I only speak the truth,” Sadie retorted. “If someone can’t take it, then that’s their problem and not mine.”

“Girl power!” Wes called out as he stepped into the kitchen along with a mussed-haired Peeta.

“Morning everyone,” Peeta added groggily.

He pulled up the seat next to Katniss, avoiding her eyes and instead reaching for the plate of hot pancakes his Dad placed on the table.

Forking a stack onto his plate, he then placed the rest on Katniss’.

“Awww, you’re feeding Sadie’s girlfriend!” Wes cracked at his brother.

Katniss felt her face warm as everyone’s eyes focused on the two of them.

Peeta shrugged, cutting into his stack.

“Usually Sadie is sitting next to me and I do the same for her.”

“Peeta is a good brother,” Sadie retorted before zeroing in on her other two brothers. “Unlike you turds!”

“I’m a great brother!” Wes retorted. “In fact, I’m doing you a solid and giving you some help tonight, Johanna will also be on back-up. You remember her, right?”

Katniss looked to her friend, whose creamy complexion went pink.

“Yeah, I remember her…” Sadie drifted, her index finger reaching to wrap a tendril of her hair around it. “She doing okay?”

Katniss immediately froze—Sadie’s tell was alive and well.

Her eyes went to the man next to her and she was not at all surprised to find Peeta looking at her, nodding that he did see Sadie and her hair twirling. No one else had caught it and if she had been an actual girlfriend, Katniss might be a little jealous that Sadie pined for another woman.

However, she found it sweet that Sadie’s crush was constant.

“Katniss?”

She tore her eyes away to look to Eleanor, who had called out to her.

“I’m sorry. Must’ve blanked for a moment.” Katniss smiled at the woman. “What did you say?”

“Oh, I was just asking if your family’s breakfasts were anything like this,” Eleanor said.

Katniss felt her heart drop and she placed her fork down.

“Actually,” she began. “There were no breakfasts like this for me.” Katniss cleared the lump in her throat. “I grew up as a ward of the city, so it was more cafeteria style.”

Sadie took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Remember what I told you.”

Katniss nodded, willing the tears away before giving her friend a tremulous smile.

For a week, she had the Mellarks and she belonged. “I know.”

After Eleanor quickly dabbed her eyes and Ted cleared his throat, the family went back to breakfast.

However, Katniss couldn’t help but smile at the sudden glass of orange juice that Luke had poured for her, or how bacon slices that were once on Wes’ plate were now on hers. Ted suddenly was back at the griddle and presenting her with a happy face pancake with blueberry eyes and a wide strawberry smile. She polished it all off quickly before Eleanor placed a mug of hot chocolate with the tallest tower of whipped cream that she had ever seen.

And Peeta—

When Sadie had let go of her hand to help her mother wash the dishes, his hand reached from under the table to take hers, interweaving their fingers.

And, _oh God_ —Katniss never wanted him to let go.

++++++

Peeta turned at the sound of the front door closing as Katniss joined him on the front porch.

“You ready?”

He turned to reply, “Ye—”

Katniss had decided to wear her hair down, her ebony hair framing the delicate lines of her heart-shaped face. She wore a cropped leather jacket and a rust turtleneck dress. The boots, however, were what stopped him mid-response; they were black suede thigh-highs.

They hugged her lush thighs just right and Peeta almost moaned in remembrance of being in-between them.

“Y-You look pretty,” Peeta finally stammered out.

Katniss laughed softly, her cheeks coloring at his words.

“Thanks. You look nice, too,” she replied easily. “Where’s your car?”

“Truck right across the street.”

They made their way over and Katniss stopped, her eyes wide.

“Wow.” She rounded his Chevy. “I didn’t know that anyone drove trucks like this anymore. Haymitch would love this.”

Peeta looked to her. “Your actual boyfriend?”

“My boss at the coffee shop.” Her hand rested on its front. “He loves classics, but you can’t leave a car like this parked in the city. Also, his wife, Effie, would just lecture him on how a car like this is no good for a family.” Katniss whistled in admiration. “I love cars like this. They remind me of a simpler time.”

Taking her hand, Peeta led her to the sidewalk, opening the door for her.

“How about taking a ride through town before we head over to The Hob?”

Peeta opened the door for her, helping her step into the truck. As she slid in, he caught a glimpse of bare skin as the skirt of her dress shifted and his breath caught as the blood rushed down his body.

“You okay?” Katniss asked when she found him staring.

“You just have no idea of the effect that you have.”

++++++

“This is where we all went to school.” Peeta pointed out the brick building to their right. “Luke and Wes were real hellraisers. So, by the time I got to school, all the teachers were wary of the Mellark boys.”

“Let me guess,” Katniss said. “They all loved you, then Sadie came along, and just ruined them.”

“Yeah…” Peeta guffawed. “I heard a few teachers retired after she graduated.”

“I love this place.” Katniss rested back against the seat. “When I was living at the housing facility, everything was just so cold and sterile. Nothing was mine except for my bed and I didn’t have anything—except for this.”

She fingered the small oval locket around her neck.

“What’s inside?” Peeta asked curiously.

“This was my mom’s locket,” Katniss said, her greys drawn into memories. “Inside are baby pictures of me and my baby sister, Primrose.” She took a shallow breath. “I was five and it was my father’s birthday. We took a long drive to the ocean and had a picnic on the beach. Prim took her first steps that day. And we were all so happy…”

Katniss bit back her tears and his hand reached for hers, intertwining their fingers.

“We had a late start because Prim got car sick and we had to clean up,” Katniss continued. “It was already dark, and I was tired so I fell asleep.” Her mouth tightened, willing back the sob that was clamoring to escape. “When I woke up, my whole life had changed. This locket is the only thing that I have left of that life.”

“Oh God, Katniss, I’m so sorry.” Peeta pulled the truck over, immediately embracing her. “I’m sorry you were alone all that time.”

Katniss sniffled against him, pulling away slightly to meet his eyes.

“When I came here, Sadie said that your family would be mine, even if for a little while.”

“Katniss, we should talk about last night…” She nodded in agreement. “I’m not going to lie. I have felt things that I never thought that I would ever feel. I mean, I used to think that my Dad’s whole thing about falling in love with my Mom at first sight was kind of BS.”

“And now?” Katniss asked.

“I couldn’t agree with him more.” Peeta lifted her chin so he could look into the eyes that invaded his dreams last night. “Am I alone in all this?”

Katniss went silent for a moment.

He could almost feel his heart ready to be ripped out of his chest.

“The story that I told you—the one about my family?” Her eyes were full as she smiled at him. “I’ve never told anyone. Not even Sadie.”

How could he not kiss her after that revelation?

Peeta drew her in, his kiss tender against her soft lips. Katniss fell into his arms and Peeta gathered her close, afraid to let her go. He could taste her tears and he promised himself that the rest of her tears would be happy ones.

It had happened as his father told them—in one blink, in one minute, in one smile.

He was in love with Katniss, his sister’s pretend girlfriend.

++++++

“About time you got here!” Luke called out from the booth everyone was gathering in. He introduced Katniss to his date, Enobaria. The woman gave her a warm smile when they greeted each other, over the noise of the bar, and she quickly joined Sadie’s side of the booth.

“Sorry! Peeta took me on a tour of your town.”

Sadie laughed, handing her a beer. “The main street is like a five-minute drive!”

Katniss shrugged easily—at least, she hoped she did.

She couldn’t say that she and Peeta spent an inordinate amount of time making out.

“He had a few stories to tell me along the way about the Mellark siblings,” Katniss retorted with a wicked grin. “Did you really pants your vice-principal during the graduation ceremony?”

“Well, the man told me that I’d never amount to anything,” Sadie explained. “I mean, he was sort of right, but that was a real dick thing to say to a seventeen-year-old.”

“It was,” Katniss replied in agreement. “But you mean something, and you are a great actress. One day, you’re going to make it big.”

“Thanks.” Sadie put an arm around her affectionately. As they surveyed the crowd, her friend’s eyes suddenly went wide. “Oh my God…it’s Johanna!”

Even in the dim light, Katniss could see the pink tinge on her friend’s perfectly sculpted cheekbones. She caught sight of the slender, dark-haired woman talking to Wes as they headed towards the booth.

She smiled gently at Sadie. “Your second crush?”

“My biggest,” Sadie breathed out nervously, her finger reaching to wrap her hair around it. “How do I look?”

Sadie had blown out her wavy hair, so it was sleek and straight as it ran down her back, reminiscent of the iconic Cher during the seventies. Earlier in the evening she and Katniss had decided on a black sequin halter and tight leather pants completing the look with sharp stilettos.

“You look perfect,” she assured Sadie. “Am I supposed to be jealous?”

“No, you’re supportive,” Sadie quipped as she tapped her foot excitedly. “Supportive enough that you’ll hang back if we’re talking.”

“Agreed.” Katniss gave her a hug. “I’m gonna go find the bathroom so that she can take my seat.”

Getting up, she walked towards Wes and Johanna.

“Katniss.” Wes gestured over to her. “This is Johanna Mason, one of my backup singers.”

“The famous Johanna, huh?” Katniss shook her hand. “It’s great to meet you.”

“Katniss is Sadie’s girlfriend,” Wes told the woman.

“Girlfriend?” Johanna raised a brow, tilting her head at her. “I actually thought she was more Peeta’s type.”

Katniss mustered up a laugh. “Funny. I’m going to use the restroom before your set.”

She headed toward the back of the lounge, bypassing the bar, before easily finding the bathroom. Surprisingly, it was empty and stepping inside, Katniss finally took the breath that she had been holding since she had arrived.

Going to the sink, she washed her hands, her thoughts drifting to her time alone with Peeta.

After she had told him about her family, there was a moment where she thought that she had gone too far. Those feelings of being separated from the world and from the people around her had come rolling in ready to take her to a dark place.

But when Peeta had suddenly took her into his arms, she knew that she belonged.

Katniss belonged with him. He had all but admitted the same thing.

So, what was stopping them?

Oh yes—the horrible thought of betraying Sadie.

She came in as her friend’s partner—how would it look to the Mellarks if they were to find out about this giant lie? Would Eleanor and Ted even trust her as Peeta’s girlfriend? Or would they always think of her as that girl who helped their daughter lie to them?

Refreshing her makeup, Katniss did a once-over in the mirror and taking a breath, she opened the door—

To find Peeta leaning against the wall.

He gave her a small smile. “Hey.”

“Hi.” She joined him. “What are you doing here?”

“Wes is about to go up and Johanna mentioned that you went to the restroom,” Peeta explained. “She said that you looked like you weren’t feeling well and asked me to check on you.” He looked over her worriedly. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Katniss assured him. “Not sure why she would say that. I suspect that she knows that I’m lying about being Sadie’s girlfriend. She told me that she thought that I was more your type.”

“Johanna has known our family for years,” Peeta explained as they began to move out of the hallway. “She’s astute as hell so I’m not that surprised.”

They headed back to the booth, finding it empty apart from Luke and Enobaria.

While they waited for Wes’ performance, she found out that the couple had been on and off for years. Enobaria lived in the city—interestingly enough, across town from Sadie and herself. She was an engineer for a housing company and had met Luke during the reconstruction of the Mellark Bakery.

“I’ve been trying to pin her down for years,” Luke insisted, his eyes on the woman by his side.

“Please.” Enobaria rolled her eyes, whipping over to look at Luke, her high ponytail moving with her. “You know exactly what you need to do to get me to stay.”

“Yeah,” Peeta agreed. “And it has something to do with a certain circular object with a jewel of some sort…preferably from Tiffany’s.”

Enobaria put her index finger to her nose.

“You know me well, dude.” She leaned back against Luke. “And, what about you? How come we haven’t heard about any girls coming around?”

Katniss tensed at her words, nursing her drink as she pretended not to listen.

“I don’t need a lot of girls to come around, I just need the one,” Peeta replied. “And that will be it.”

“Any prospects, little brother?” Luke asked.

“There is one girl.” Peeta rolled his beer bottle between his palms. “She’s just not available…right now. But once she is, I’m not holding back.”

Katniss looked the other away, but she could feel the heat in his stare.

++++++

“Thank you so much for support,” Wes spoke into the mic. He pulled up a stool from the offstage area before perching onto it. “About this time in my set, I like to open things up for requests. However, I got an early one—from one of my backup singers—who just happens to be my sister.” He looked out into the crowd. “Where’s Katniss?”

She was midway into her martini when Wes called for her.

Peeta took her glass, placing it on the table. “You better get up.”

“Go on!” Enobaria urged.

Adjusting her skirt, Katniss stood, giving Wes a wave.

“Oh, there you are!” Wes waved back and there was suddenly a spotlight on her. “Katniss is my sister Sadie’s girlfriend and she’s celebrating Thanksgiving with us.” There was a loud hoot from the back of the lounge. “Hey bud—she’s taken!”

A raucous laugh from the crowd followed.

“Anyway, Katniss’ favorite song is a classic. I’m sure some of your parents know it, or it might even be your song,” he explained. “I performed it for her once, but I don’t think I gave it justice. So, I’d like to welcome Katniss to our town and my family, by singing it tonight.”

The audience roared with applause as his words.

“Unfortunately, your girl is the only one who can play the guitar, so you’re going to have to settle for another dance partner.” Wes winked at her from the stage. “Katniss sweetie, welcome home.”

The familiar tune caught her ears immediately and Katniss felt her eyes well up.

“ _Whenever I’m weary_

_From the battles that rage in my head_

_You make sense of madness_

_When my sanity hangs by a thread_ …”

“May I have this dance?”

She turned and found Peeta holding his hand out to her, his eyes hopeful.

“People will notice,” Katniss said quietly though her own hand was already placing itself in his.

Peeta chuckled, leading her onto the floor. “Notice what?”

“This.” His hand circled her waist, pulling her close. “Us.”

“I’m just being a good brother,” Peeta replied calmly. “Now, enjoy your song so I can pretend that we’re a real-life couple, just having a night out before going home to our baby girl.”

“That’s very specific.” Her head went to his shoulder. “And how long have we been together?”

“ _Sometimes I just hold you_

_Too caught up in me to see_

_I’m holding a fortune_

_That heaven has given to me_ …”

“I snapped you up right away,” Peeta explained and she chuckled against his shoulder. “You blinked and there was ring on your finger.” She closed her eyes. “Our wedding was small, just our family and we decided on an autumn wedding—because I love autumn sunsets and how tree seems to match it during that time of year.” He moved in closer. “I also love how autumn sunsets look in your eyes. It reminds me of the moment that I fell in love with you.”

She cleared her throat. “And why a baby girl?”

Peeta’s raspy laugh made her stomach twist in pleasure and she lifted her head to hear his answer.

“Biologically, there’s only two choices when it comes to the sex of a baby,” he said before meeting her eyes nervously. “I imagine, however, that you’d want a girl so you could name her after your sister.”

Katniss bit her lip; there had always been that secret wish that if she ever had a little girl, she would name her for the little duck of a baby that had been her sister.

She closed her eyes, feeling the tears trying to escape, her mouth brushing down onto his shoulder.

“Now I can rest my worries and always be sure…that I won’t be alone anymore…” Peeta crooned quietly, the heat of words making her want her to bury herself into him. “Katniss, why is this your favorite song?”

They drew apart and Katniss didn’t bother to blink back her tears. Everything and everyone just seemed to fall away until there was nothing but the two of them in the spotlight.

“It was my parents’ wedding song,” she said. “That last drive, I fell asleep to my Dad singing it to my Mom.”

Peeta reached, his hand cupping her cheek.

“Now, it’s our song.”

++++++

Peeta pressed his mouth to hers, swallowing Katniss’ cry as they moved against one another.

“Peeta…” She breathed his name into his bare skin and every part of him caught fire. “…I need you.”

_How they ended up leaving together was all a blur. After that dance, there was just no going back. Sadie and Wes had disappeared with Johanna to go to another gig—Johanna would be lead singer this time. His sister had asked if he would make sure that Katniss got home alright as Luke and Enobaria had already disappeared into the night._

“I got you, Katniss,” he reassured her, peppering kisses against that beautiful expanse of skin. “I’m right here.”

Her hips arched off his mattress as his shallowly thrusted into her. Her body welcomed him eagerly, wrapping him tightly and causing his whole body to keen at the goodness that was her.

Katniss reached her arms out and he gently pressed down, bare chests meeting as she reached her mouth to kiss him hungrily. Her heart—no, his heart—beat harshly into his ribs as they pulled apart and his lips found purchased on a peaked nipple. She cried out at the sensation of the tip of his tongue painting her duct wetly and her legs wrapped around his waist, heels pressing into his back.

_The ride had been silent, the only sounds being the radio which he had turned to kill the thick silence of it all. Their fingers entwined in agreement that there were just no words needed for what had just happened._

_It was just all too…real_.

“This is crazy…oh God…” Their foreheads were pressed together, eyes on one another as he thrusted deeper. Katniss mewled tightly, grey eyes thick with bliss. “How did this happen?”

“How did what happen?” he said through gritted teeth.

Peeta could feel the onset of her climax, the fluttering wetness beginning around him as he reached down to caress that pearl under the hood of her mons.

“How could I fall in love with you just like that?” Katniss asked as she spectacularly fell apart.

He swallowed her cries, plunging into her open mouth and letting her scream her orgasm against his lips.

_The house was already dark when they arrived home, his parents already asleep. They walked quietly up the stairs and reached her door without a single creak. He told her goodnight—they could talk tomorrow about everything._

_Peeta was halfway turned to go to his room when her hand caught his. He looked to her, puzzled as she led him to his door before opening it and walking into the room, willing him to follow._

“Katniss—” Peeta cried out into her neck, biting into sweetness and breaking skin, as he spilled once…twice inside her. “—I love you.”

_Inside his room, Katniss pressed her mouth to his, her hands reaching to buttons of shirt and feet moving him towards the bed, telling him just what she wanted of him._

_When she smoothly pulled her dress up, revealing her bare skin and thigh-highs to his amazed stare, he was a goner._

“I love you, Peeta,” she whispered into his ears as she drifted off to sleep. “Can I stay here?”

“Yes,” he told her, his own eyes growing heavy. “Always.”

++++++

Katniss closed her bedroom door behind her.

It was hard enough to leave Peeta’s side, but she knew that everyone else would be getting home soon. She reached into her luggage to pull out a pair of sweats and a hooded sweater, changing quickly. Her muscles protested the movements, still feeling that pleasurable ache of Peeta in-between her thighs.

A sigh escaped her lips, longing to be back in his arms.

However, there was something that needed to be done.

She went to her satchel on her bed, pulling out a notepad and pen.

Closing her eyes, Katniss pictured Peeta, his blue eyes gazing tenderly at him and that small grin that made her weak.

Finally, opening her eyes, Katniss began to write.

++++++

Peeta knew that she wouldn’t be there when he awoke but he still felt that emptiness as he sat up in bed. The sheets still smelled of them and he almost laid back down to let himself basked in last night.

As the sun peaked through the curtains of his room, bringing in a new day, Peeta knew that he had to talk to Sadie.

Getting up, he dressed quickly in a pair of sweats and sweater before opening the door. He rushed down the hallway, knocking on his sister’s door, before opening it.

“Sadie—”

His sister’s bed was empty, but the sheets were rumpled so she must’ve come home.

Walking across to Katniss’s door, he knocked quietly. “Katniss?”

The sight that greeted made him run cold.

Katniss’ bed was neatly made, as if she had never slept in it…as if she had never been there at all.

His eyes zeroed on the folded piece of paper on the mattress and he retrieved it, finding a single name written on the front: _Sadie_.

Without another thought, Peeta rushed out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. His family was assembled as always, but he stopped seeing the seat next to Sadie empty.

“Hello darling.” His mother moved around him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Late night, huh?”

“Yeah, I think we all did.” Sadie grinned up at him. “Just got home about two hours ago and had a quick cat-nap before coming down!”

“Katniss is gone!” he suddenly burst out.

Hurriedly, Sadie stood up and went to him.

“What are you talking about?” Her expression was panicked. “How do you know?”

“I went to check on her,” he explained, no longer caring what anyone thought. “And found this.”

Peeta held out the note to Sadie.

Snatching the letter from his grasp, Sadie opened it, turning away to read it over.

Sharply, she folded the letter and turned to Peeta—fury in her eyes.

“Sadie—”

He was quickly silenced as her fist collided with his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Now and Forever**

_Part Three_

“Holy crap!” Peeta yowled, triggering another rush of pain from where Sadie clocked him in the jaw. “What was that for?”

“You fucked Katniss!” Sadie roared. “Worst of all, you knew all along and didn’t say anything! You dumb little sh—” She lunged, and Wes caught her by waist, practically throwing her over his shoulder. “Read this, you moron.”

She stuck the note out at Peeta, who grabbed it with the hand not rubbing his jaw.

_Dear Sadie,_

_By the time you read this, I will have already left your house. I am so sorry…for so many things._

_The first thing being that I betrayed you in the worst way by falling for Peeta. I don’t regret that I did but regret the fact that it happened as we weaved this complicated web. Just an hour ago, I left his bed and realized that Peeta and I cannot even begin us, when there is still the lie of you and me._

_You were right. Your brother knows you better than you know yourself sometimes. Peeta knew our lie before I even got settled into my room._

_The second thing being that I agreed when I should have just told you to suck it up and tell your family everything that you felt. They are wonderful people, and you mean the world to them. It hurts to lie to the people who gave me the one thing that I wanted the most—a family who cares and makes me feel like I belong._

_Sadie, you’re like my sister and you mean a lot to me. Please forgive me for leaving all of this in front of you._

_I won’t be home. I’m just a little bit of a mess right now._

_Love,_

_Katniss_

Peeta handed the letter back to Sadie, who Wes placed back in her chair.

Joining his sister, he took her hand. “I’m sorry it got this far.”

“Peeta, you know me better than I know myself.” Sadie looked to him, hurt in her eyes. “Don’t you know I’m the same way when it comes to you?”

“What do you mean?”

His sister chuckled thinly. “I knew the moment you fell for Katniss even before you did.”

“Peeta!” His mother looked thunderous. “What have you done?”

“The problem was that, instead of coming to me—” Sadie began, her voice growing in anger. “—you went to her and confused the shit out of her! All Katniss wanted was to belong and you come in with all your charm…and bullshit…and your penis—who wouldn’t fall for that?”

“Sadie, if you want the truth, then here it is…I am in love with her.” Sadie raised a brow. “Like Dad-and-Mom-kind-of-in-love.”

“So, you want to trap Katniss by banging some babies into her.” She looked to their father. “No offense.”

“None taken,” their father said. “But can either of you explain—one, why Katniss has taken off and, two, how in the world Peeta fell in love with his sister’s girlfriend?”

“Simple,” Luke suddenly chimed in. “Your little princess over there hasn’t exactly been truthful.”

All eyes went to Sadie, who had the good grace to blush.

She took a deep breath before speaking.

“I lied. Katniss was never my girlfriend.” Sadie looked to each of them. “She’s about as straight as an arrow. Her apartment is across from mine and she’s about the closest person I have besides all of you. I asked her to pretend to be my girlfriend and—being the sweetheart that she is—she agreed.”

“Why would you do that?” their mother asked.

“Because I am tired of everyone trying to be okay with something I am,” she said. Sadie looked to her mom. “Just because I’m gay, it doesn’t mean that I don’t like doing the same things we used to do together, like go shopping or get makeovers. I love those times because it’s time I spend with you.”

Their mother’s eyes filled, and she went to Sadie.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I never meant to make you feel alienated in any way. In the end, I just don’t want us to lose this great relationship we have.”

“I know,” Sadie agreed and squeezed her hand. She looked at her father. “And I don’t need you telling me every story about how great lesbians are. We’re not a different species, Dad. We’re just normal everyday people who have relationships…and jobs…and imperfections just like straight people. We’re only separated by our relationship preferences.”

“Shit…I knew I was trying too hard,” their father said. “I just didn’t want to be that parent that makes being gay sound bad or wrong. I wanted you to feel that being who you are is what makes your mother and I proud to call you our daughter.”

“Couldn’t you just put a bumper sticker on your car or something?” Sadie quipped. “Anyway, if you want to make me feel like you think I’m great as a person, then just tell me—and maybe check out a pride parade or two.”

Then, her gaze went to Wes and Luke.

“And stop trying to hook me up with every lesbian you or your friends might know,” she told them. “Just because we’re gay, doesn’t mean we’re automatically going to click. We have good dates and bad dates like everyone else, okay?”

The two nodded in understanding, each giving her a kiss on top of her head.

Finally, Sadie looked to Peeta.

“And you need to be more straightforward, like telling me that you’re in love with my fake girlfriend.” Sadie gave him a tender smile. “Don’t you think I noticed the way you lit up inside when you saw her? Or how she did the same? Did you think it was coincidental that I pushed you two together?”

Peeta sat back in surprise. “You did?”

Sadie raised at brow in exasperation.

“I figured because you and I are supposedly so close, you’d come to me and say that you knew that we were total fakes and that you had feelings for her.”

She shook her head at him.

“Instead, you went to a vulnerable woman who fell in love with you at first sight and just demolished everything that kept her steady—like her relationship with me and her ability to be logical when it came to relationships. To Katniss, love can go away just as quickly as it comes. I think she was just overwhelmed. As quickly as you two fell in love, you could be gone just as easily.”

Peeta thought about what happened to Katniss’ family. How she had told him that, in just one sleep, her entire world had been thrown asunder. Why would she not feel like a two-day old love that hit hard and fast would fall apart in an instant?”

He let out a tortured groan.

“Wow—I am a total shit.” He met Sadie’s eyes. “I am in love with her. I’m going to give her as much time as it takes so she’ll come back to me…to us.”

Sadie pulled him into her embrace.

“I know,” She said against him. “When you love someone, you get kind of stupid.” They pulled apart. “Let’s just give her some air, okay?”

“Agreed,” Peeta said. “You know I stupid love you, right?”

Sadie blinked back tears. “I stupid love you, too.”

++++++

“Now, you drink this—” Effie handed her the mug filled with ginger tea. “—and tell us why you ran away from Sadie’s hometown to our humble abode.”

“Not that we don’t enjoy you, Katniss,” Haymitch added from his seat as he rocked the small bundle in his arms. “And you’re free to stay as long as you like…but I have a feeling that there are people looking for you.”

Katniss inhaled the steam from her mug, feeling the spiciness of the ginger tickle her nostrils and calming her senses. After returning to the city, she found herself taking an Uber to the Abernathy home. Haymitch and Effie took all their employees under their care, although Katniss was a favorite of theirs. She and Sadie were often at their home for barbeques or the occasional work party.

Katniss was also one of the first people who got to meet Isabelle, the infant that they had adopted after many years of trying to become to parents.

“I just…fucked up,” she said softly.

“Katniss,” Effie nodded toward Isabelle. “Little ears.”

“Sorry.” She took a long sip from her mug. “So, I don’t know how much Haymitch told you—”

“Oh, you mean the incredibly asinine idea of you pretending to be Sadie’s girlfriend?” Effie chuckled, joining Katniss on the couch. “That plan was pretty dumb. You don’t even look like Sadie’s type!”

“Now you tell me.” She laughed weakly. “Anyway, we got there, and her family was lovely and welcoming. Her parents are wonderful; Eleanor and Ted made me feel like I was part of the family. Her oldest brother, Luke, is a super cool magazine editor and Wes, her other brother, is a great singer.” She took a deep breath before mentioning the one person that made every part of her clench—in pain and in pleasure. “And, then there’s Peeta, her youngest brother.”

“Peeta?” Haymitch guffawed. “Looks like you two win the game when it comes to the weirdest names ever.”

Her face flushed. “Well…Peeta and I got along really well…maybe a little too well.”

Katniss looked between the two.

“I’m in love with him.”

Effie put a hand to her chest in surprise as Haymitch stopped mid-rock.

“And it got so out of hand so fast…the next thing I knew, I was waking up next to him.” Katniss closed her eyes. “Literally after, I went to my room, wrote a note to Sadie, and came here.”

“Katniss, why would you run away?” Effie put an arm around her, drawing her close. “I’m sure Sadie would understand.”

“What about the rest of her family?” Katniss questioned. “Could they really forgive someone who helped their daughter try to deceive them? And could they still trust me if anything ever progressed with Peeta? I already lost one family. I really don’t know if I could lose another.”

“Sounds like you didn’t just come to love Peeta,” Haymitch concluded.

She nodded slowly, blinking back tears.

“I knew it was a dumb idea, but I didn’t expect this outcome. I just need a few days,” she said, her voice roughed by the onslaught of tears. “I’m not ready to face the world just yet. I know that I’ll have to speak to Sadie eventually…and even Peeta …”

“You can stay here,” Effie told her resolutely. “Spend Thanksgiving with us. We’re expecting a few people from the café and I’m going to need someone to help cook since we have Isabelle.”

Katniss looked to them with gratitude. “Thank you both.”

“You may regret saying thank you,” Haymitch replied. “Isabelle has feedings at midnight and three in the morning.”

She shrugged listlessly.

“At least I won’t be the only one awake tonight.”

++++++

Peeta rested on his bed, hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

Had it only been 24 hours since they had laid together in his bed, her head resting on his chest? He felt antsy, everything in him wanting to rush to the city to find Katniss and reassure her that it was all alright.

His parents had no doubt been disappointed—not in Katniss, but in him. They had raised all their children to be truthful, even if it hurt. He had foolishly wanted to keep his feelings for Katniss to himself. Not realizing, that by just telling his sister, it would’ve saved them all a lot of heartache.

There was a knock on his door and one of the subjects of his thoughts stepped in.

“I’m going to get Katniss,” Sadie said as she closed the door.

Peeta scrambled to his feet. “I’m going with you.”

“I know that I said that we should give her time,” Sadie started. “But it’s Thanksgiving.” Her blue eyes, full of concern, met his. “And she shouldn’t be alone.”

He nodded. “Not when she’s been alone practically her whole life.”

“Yes,” She agreed and looked at him, her gaze searching. “You two talked a lot, didn’t you?”

His cheeks reddened. “We did—among other things.”

“Yuck.” Her eyes went to his bed. “Thank God I didn’t sit on that.”

Peeta smirked. “I wouldn’t touch the door then.”

She landed a full punch on his arm. “You better be good to her!”

Trying to punch him once more, Peeta took a whole of Sadie’s wrist and pulled her into his embrace.

“I love her,” he told her. “It’s not in me to not treat her like the best thing that’s ever happened to me—if she allows it.”

“Well…” Sadie smiled softly. “She probably will. No one can resist a Mellark.”

“What about Johanna?”

Sadie’s face could not color fast enough.

“Can we just go before Mom and Dad notice? It’s a long drive to the city!”

Peeta kissed the top of her head, hiding his smile in her golden hair. “Alright…alright…”

“I don’t know why Katniss loves you,” Sadie grumbled as she yanked open the door. “And sometimes I don’t know why I do either!”

++++++

“Put your things down here.” Sadie opened the door as they entered her apartment, both exhausted after the drive. “It’s a mess, but it’s home.”

Peeta looked around aghast, placing his backpack down.

“Sadie, this place is a wreck.” There wasn’t a counter, table, or shelf that wasn’t littered with papers or soda cans or beer bottles! He went to her coffee table, looking into a Chinese take-out box. “How long has this been here?”

Sadie eyed it. “I don’t know…my birthday?”

“That was six months ago!”

“It would have been more decomposed than that,” Sadie reasoned. “So, it must not be that old.” She shuffled to the cabinet on the back wall of her living room and opened a drawer. “I just need to grab Katniss’ spare keys.”

“Do you think she’s actually in there?”

“If she’s in a mood, then she won’t answer,” she informed him. “Here they are!” Sadie jiggled a set of keys before heading to the front door. “Are you coming?”

“What if she doesn’t want to see me?”

“You won’t know unless you come along.” Sadie took his hand. “Don’t be a baby.”

They entered the hallway, crossing over to Katniss’ door and Sadie knocked.

“Katniss? I’m coming in!”

Not even waiting a second, Sadie took the keys and opened the door.

Together, they walked in and Peeta looked around the apartment of the woman he loved. He found it neat but very…bare. Nothing covered her walls or graced her coffee table or counters.

Sadie called out again as they traveled further into Katniss’ apartment. Her couch was a simple beige number, and her coffee table was obviously second hand. She had a television but, judging from the dust gathering on its screen, she didn’t really use it.

“I’m going to her bedroom,” Sadie told him, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him to come with her. “She’s a stickler about having anyone in there, but maybe she won’t be so mad if I offer you as a sacrifice.”

The bedroom door was closed, and Sadie tapped lightly.

“Katniss?”

No answer.

They didn’t wait to open the door—only to find the bedroom empty.

“I guess she didn’t come here,” Sadie concluded as she sat on Katniss’ bed. She ran her hand on the comforter. “It’s cold so she didn’t just leave.”

Peeta wasn’t listening.

Instead, he found himself going to the dresser where a single picture frame sat. Picking it up, Peeta’s breath caught in his throat.

Katniss couldn’t have been more than four in the photo. She was wearing her hair in two braids and in a gingham dress. Behind her was a man with dark hair and friendly coal eyes whose smile was eerily like Katniss’. She sat on a hospital bed beside a beautiful woman, golden-haired and blue-eyed, who held a swaddled newborn with a pink hat.

“I’ve never seen this picture.” Sadie stood behind him. “I knew that her family was gone, but she never went too much into it. I didn’t even know she had a sister.”

“Her name was Prim,” he said hollowly. “She was gone a year after this…along with Katniss’ parents.”

“Oh…” Her hand went to mouth. “Did she tell you—”

“Car accident.” Peeta’s gaze remained on young Katniss. “She was asleep when it happened.”

“We need to find her.” Sadie turned to him, her eyes glistening with tears. “She needs us.”

++++++

“Well well well…” The man smirked from behind the counter. “Seems like everyone is up and breaking their Thanksgiving plans!” Rounding the corner, the man reached over and embraced Sadie. “Don’t you worry, Sadie. I got what you’re looking for.”

“Oh, thank God!” Sadie exclaimed as the two moved apart. She then turned to Peeta. “Haymitch, this is my brother, Peeta. Peeta, this is Katniss’ boss and pseudo-guard dog, Haymitch Abernathy.”

Haymitch eyed him, dark eyes full of mirth.

“Peeta, huh?” He grinned as he held out his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Peeta shook his hand. “All good?”

“I’ve heard…enough,” Haymitch said, leaning against the counter.

“So, she’s there?” Sadie asked eagerly.

“Yes.” He looked to Peeta. “Katniss is staying with us. Effie put her to work since we’re hosting a few of our employees who are strays for Thanksgiving. We told her that she’s welcome to stay, but I have a feeling that she’s starting to miss a few people.”

“Thanks for telling us, Haymitch,” Sadie said gratefully. “Warn Effie that we’re coming over. Just in case, Katniss tries to make a run for it.”

“She won’t,” Peeta found himself saying. “Katniss didn’t run because of you. She ran because of me.”

Haymitch nodded, empathy in his expression.

“Not all of it was because of you. Katniss was never particularly good with emotions. She’s grown a tough skin because she had to.” He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone, and typing quickly before looking to the siblings. “Effie says that Katniss is giving her a break and taking care of Isabelle.”

“Let’s go!” Sadie said. “Thanks, Haymitch!”

“No problem,” he said before looking to Peeta. “I hope that we’ll be seeing more of you.”

Peeta nodded. “Me too.”

++++++

Their car slowed in front of the brick house with the wire gate.

Sadie quickly parked. “We’re here. I was thinking that you—”

“I’m not going in.”

She turned to him. “Why?”

“Because I think right now, Katniss needs you,” Peeta told her gently. “She loves you like you’re her family. She feels like she betrayed you by not following through on the whole fake girlfriend thing.”

“How do you know?”

“Because the first time I kissed her—” Peeta wouldn’t mention where exactly he was kissing her. “—she nearly fell apart at the thought that she betrayed you. What you think matters to her. I was just the idiot who couldn’t keep his hands off her.”

“The heart wants what the heart wants, big bro.” Sadie leaned over from the driver’s seat and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to get our girl.”

“I’m going to call for an Uber to get to the bus station—should be home in three hours. Keep me posted.”

With that, Peeta watched as his sister left the car and walked to the gate of the Abernathy home, hoping that it wasn’t too late to bring Katniss back to where she belonged.

With them.

++++++

“You doing okay?”

Katniss looked up at Effie from the rocking chair where she held a sleeping Isabelle.

“I’m fantastic. She’s such a good baby.”

“I was thinking,” Effie began. “How would you feel about being Isabelle’s godmother?”

She felt a smile grow on her face. “I’d love that!”

“Well, it would require you to come by for her birthday…and major holidays,” the woman replied, her light eyes tender. “After all, you’re family now.”

“Thank you,” she replied, her voice catching at the end of her platitude.

The doorbell rang and Effie’s head swiveled to the front window.

“Who could that be?” She went to the entry way quickly. “Just stay right there, Katniss. I’ll take care of this.”

Katniss nodded, her eyes going back to Isabelle. She touched the baby’s rose lips with the tips of her fingers before tucking a bit of her golden curls under her pink hat.

Something swelled as the memory of a baby with similar features formed in her mind.

Prim looked almost identical when Katniss first held her.

She remembered the trepidation of having such a big responsibility. As soon as her father had put Prim in her arms, it was love.

Her mind drifted to the picture on her dresser. She had it framed recently as the thought of joining the Mellarks for Thanksgiving made her think of her own family. Her social worker had given it to her when she turned 18 and she had tucked it away ever since.

“Katniss!”

Looking up, she was surprised to find Sadie in the entryway. Her friend rushed over to her, kneeling in front of her chair.

Effie joined them. “I’m going to take Isabelle upstairs so you two can talk.” Carefully, Katniss helped place Isabelle in her mother’s arms and the two went upstairs leaving her and Sadie alone.

Their eyes met and Katniss felt herself crumble. “I’m so sorry, Sadie.”

Sadie placed her hand over Katniss’. “Why are you sorry?”

“I fell in love with Peeta.” Katniss swiped at the corners of her eyes. “And I care a lot about your family. It felt wrong to lie to them about us and it felt horrible to hide everything with Peeta from you!”

“I shouldn’t have asked you in the first place. I should’ve been upfront and told them how I felt, like you said. They understood and of course, never realized that they were trying just a tad too much.” Sadie looked to her guiltily. “And I kind of knew that you were into Peeta.”

Katniss gasped. “How?”

“You both kind of lit up when you met each other,” Sadie explained. “Reminded me a lot of my parents. My Dad always told us that he knew from the beginning that Mom was it for him. It just seemed that way between you two.” She shrugged. “I’m no good with my own feelings, but I know a spark when I see it.”

“I don’t know where we all go from here,” Katniss told her.

“I have a suggestion,” Sadie replied.

“What?”

Her friend grinned at her.

“You give me a hug and we go home to celebrate Thanksgiving with our well-intentioned, but naïve family.”

Sadie held her arms out and without hesitation, Katniss fell into them.

“Let’s go home.”

++++++

“You ready?”

Katniss turned to Sadie who sat in the driver’s seat. They had spent the night in Katniss’ apartment, talking about everything that had happened after she left, before making the drive back to the Mellark House for Thanksgiving lunch.

“Are you sure they’re not upset?” Katniss asked.

“Yes!” Sadie nodded her head vehemently. “My parents insisted; they want to make sure you’re okay. So do Luke and Wes.”

“And Peeta?”

Sadie grinned. “Well, you’re just going to have to ask him.” She reached, lifting Katniss’ chin with her finger. “You deserve to love and to be loved. Don’t run away from the possibility.”

Katniss swallowed her anxiety down before smiling at her friend.

“Let’s go. I’m starving.”

The two friends stepped out of the car and Sadie, in solidarity, took her hand to lead her toward the Mellark house. They crossed the lawn and entered the unlocked front door.

“Everyone is probably helping Mom,” Sadie said as they headed in the direction of the kitchen. Katniss gripped her hand tightly and her friend grimaced. “Take a deep breath and relax.”

“Sorry.” She let go to wipe her sweaty palm on her skirt as they entered the kitchen.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Sadie called out.

There was a collective cheer as they entered.

“Katniss!” Eleanor placed a dish of mashed potatoes on the table before rushing over and pulling her into an embrace. “We were worried about you, sweetheart!”

“I’m sorry…” She gave the woman a sheepish smile. “I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just never felt so cared for and…it can get scary when you’re used to everything just going away.”

“Well, you’re just going to have to get used to us always being around.” Ted engulfed his wife and Katniss in his arms. “No matter what.”

She didn’t need to look to know that Ted was looking over at Peeta, who remained in his seat.

Katniss looked between Ted and Eleanor as they moved apart. She saw Sadie’s fierce protectiveness in Ted’s gaze and Peeta’s caring nature in Eleanor. Katniss realized how easily she had come to love the elder Mellarks—and not just because they created some of her favorite people.

“Katniss!” She turned, surprised to find Enobaria reaching out. “I’m so glad you’re back!”

Katniss grinned. “I wasn’t expecting you here. Finally tired of the city?”

Enobaria nodded over at Luke. “We had a talk. I think I’ll be visiting more.”

“Or I’ll be coming down to the city—have to visit all of my girls,” Luke said as he ruffled the top of Katniss’ head affectionately, mussing her waves. “Hey kiddo. You had us worried.” He put an arm around her shoulders and then around Enobaria’s. “Also, Sadie gave Peeta one hell of a mark.”

“Oh!” Her eyes went quickly over to Peeta, where she saw that he did indeed have some bruising on his jaw. “Sadie forgot to mention that…”

“Well, he was kind of an idiot.” Wes had joined them with that trademark Mellark smirk on his mouth. “Welcome back.”

“Glad to be back,” she replied, and he beckoned her over before hugging her. “You Mellarks are very affectionate.”

Wes snorted. “I mean with parents like ours—” He nodded his head over at Ted and Eleanor, embracing at the kitchen island. Eleanor let out a small giggle as her husband placed a quick kiss on her lips then behind her ear. “And the fact that Peeta fell in love with you at first sight…well, we’re just passionate folk.”

“Speaking of passion.” Wes pulled out a chair for Katniss and she quickly sat. “Did you book any big gigs?”

“Yes, in fact,” he told her. “New Year’s Eve, I’ll be around your neck of the woods. I’m performing at a club downtown. Maybe you…and whoever can come.”

Katniss beamed. “That’s really awesome! Of course, I’ll be there!”

“Food’s on!” Ted called out as he placed a beautifully roasted turkey at the head of the table.

Everyone gathered, Sadie next to her and Wes on her other side. Katniss smiled at her friend and her gaze roved over the table before settling on the pair in front of her.

‘ _Welcome back_ ,’ Peeta mouthed, a smile soft on his lips as he gazed at her.

Katniss felt her cheeks bloom in warmth, seeing him before her, and something fluttered in her stomach.

‘ _Thank you_.’

“Okay!” Sadie called out. Everyone went silent at her shout. “Can we address the elephant in the room?”

“Oh, you mean Peeta sleeping with your supposed girlfriend?” Wes retorted.

“Should we go round-robin on our thoughts, like when we were kids?” Luke suggested with a glint in his eyes.

Katniss sunk into her seat, her eyes suddenly darting to Peeta who was in the process of doing the same.

“No, maybe we should all just take some time to write down our thoughts on certain people having relations in our house and then discuss it over dessert,” Eleanor suggested.

“Or how about we each create a performance act based on our feelings for after-dinner entertainment?” Ted mused.

“You’re all messing with me, right?” Katniss suddenly burst out.

The table erupted in chuckles sans herself and Peeta.

“Yes.” Sadie put a hand on her shoulder. “But—” She looked to Peeta. “I think you both should go somewhere and talk this out.”

“Preferably somewhere where Peeta won’t try to hump you,” Wes cackled.

“Wesley! Manners!” Eleanor called out before looking to Peeta and then Katniss. “I suggest the back porch.”

Peeta stood up abruptly, his eyes on her. “Katniss?”

She nodded and rose from her chair. “Let’s go.”

++++++

“So…”

“So…” Their eyes met and Peeta’s mouth melted into a small smile as they sat together on the wraparound bench on the porch. “Round-robin, journaling, or interpretive expression?”

Katniss barked out a laugh. “How about just plain talking it out?”

“Last time we had a big talk…I sort of fell in love with you,” he told her. “And you left—understandably.”

“I shouldn’t have left.” Her hand reached for the tender spot along his jaw where Sadie’s fist made contact. “Does it hurt?”

“Not as much as finding you missing,” Peeta told her. “Katniss, I know we’re walking blind here. You have worries about all of this and I know very little about relationships. However, I do know that I don’t want to let go of whatever we have. So, however you want to do this…I’m in, as long as you want me.” He found her staring, her jaw slightly drawn at his words. “Or maybe you don’t want to at all—”

“No!” She let out a rushed breath. “I just think maybe we could take it a little slow and get to know each other more. You know, maybe go on a date where I don’t try to take off your pants.”

“Or I try not to take yours off,” Peeta added in agreement. “So, a date?”

“For starters,” she agreed. “At least once a week.”

He inched closer, until their legs pressed together, and held his hand out, palm up.

“And hand holding?”

Katniss placed her hand on his, entwining their fingers. “Yes.”

Peeta cupped her cheek, his thumb barely grazing her lower lip and Katniss felt that stirring in her stomach gather.

“And kissing?”

Katniss brushed her mouth over his lightly, her hand going to the nape of his neck to draw him closer. However, the small taste of him brought her back to life and her senses awoke as Peeta gathered her close.

They drew apart breathless.

“Yes.” Katniss grinned up at him. “There should definitely be kissing.”

“Hey!” Sadie’s head peeked out from the sliding door that led to the porch, a wide grin on her pink lips. “Can you two stop fucking around and come inside? Mom won’t let us eat until you settle it out.”

“We’re coming, Sadie,” Katniss called out.

“Also—you look cute together.”

Sadie closed the door before they could ever respond.

“We should probably get in there,” Katniss told him, pulling him back towards the house.

“Hey Katniss?”

She turned back to him.

“Would you be my girlfriend?”

Katniss’ mouth burst into a grin and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Peeta pulled her in, pressing a kiss into her hair, deciding then and there that there was no way in hell that he would let her get away.

“They can wait one more minute.”

Her mouth went to his, her smile full in their kiss, and when they finally pulled apart, Peeta gazed down at her, blue eyes filled with nothing but love.

“They can wait another five minutes,” he told her gruffly.

Katniss let out a laugh as their lips met once more.

++++++

_The Following Thanksgiving…_

“Babe…wake up.”

Slowly, Katniss roused as kisses rained along her back. “It’s too early…”

“Yeah, but I want to get another in before getting ready.”

Her eyes finally opened to find a muss haired Peeta grinning at her.

She laid back. “You’re joking, right?”

Peeta moved over her, his mouth going to her collarbone. “No jokes here.”

Her thighs parted, making room for him, and Katniss arched as he slid into her easily.

Katniss groaned in teeth-gritting pleasure. “Yes, this is all very serious…”

“I just know that when we get back home…oh…” Peeta hitched her leg along his hip for leverage. “…we won’t have any alone time… _fuck_ …”

“Well—” Katniss dug her heel into his lower back, bringing him deeper inside, and his lips fell to her breast, bringing her nipple to his lips. “We better make the most of this morning…” Her eyes rolled as his tongue traced at her sensitive peak. “ _More_ …”

His eyes met hers, bright and full. “Happy Thanksgiving, Katniss.”

And then, there were no more words.

++++++

Katniss reached for the pearl earrings that Eleanor had given her for her birthday, putting them on as she mentally checked off what was in her overnight bag. She stopped, realizing that Enobaria’s present was still in her dresser. Going to it, her eyes went to the array of framed photos that had grown exponentially over the last year.

The first photo being from New Year’s Eve where she along with Peeta, Luke, and Enobaria had watched Wes perform for the biggest crowd that they had ever seen. Sadie and Johanna were, of course, his backup singers and Wes charmed the crowd with his voice and—in between performances—his wit.

The Tributes, the band that they had opened for, immediately asked if Wes would be willing to go on tour with them, back-up singers included.

The photo was of all of them in the club, tinsel flying around the group, Katniss in a silver dress with her hair in loose waves and Peeta in a black tuxedo, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Wes was in the middle, beaming as Johanna and Sadie flanked his sides. Her best friend had finally built up the courage to tell Johanna how she felt. The two, with the encouragement of Wes, only recently started a relationship as the tour ended.

It also didn’t hurt that Johanna had introduced Wes to her cousin, Glimmer, during a tour stop in Miami. He and the golden-haired model had been texting ever since.

Luke and Enobaria rounded off the group, bright smiles on their faces and the latter sporting a rather large diamond on her left ring finger.

They were married the following spring and were expecting a little girl in a few weeks.

Reaching into her drawer, Katniss pulled out a wrapped box for the newest member of the Mellark family. Effie had been teaching her to crochet and had approved the lavender baby hat.

The rest of the photos were of herself and Peeta from the various dates that they had been on—from amusement parks…to beaches…to concerts...

She sighed in contentment, her eyes going to the photo of her family.

Wherever they were, Katniss prayed they were happy.

Pressing a kiss to her fingers, she touched them to the frame. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

++++++

Locking the door behind him, Peeta turned to find Katniss doing the same to her apartment door. What had started out as a temporary housesitting job had turned into a one-year lease, thanks to his sister’s decision to join Wes on tour with The Tributes.

His parents had urged him to help his sister out. The bakery would be fine as his parents were still involved in the day to day operations so they could keep up the work that he usually did.

Also, his parents not so subtly pointed out, Sadie’s apartment just happened to be right across from Katniss.

They remained true to their word, taking things slow and steady. They had dates at least once a week. At first, they explored the city together with Katniss being his guide to all the great places to eat and things to do. As their relationship progressed, the dates were nights in where they watched their favorite movies and got to know the little bits of themselves that were usually hidden during carefully planned date nights.

Katniss told him more about her life, her childhood in the facility which wasn’t horrible but very lonely. Sometimes when the memories suddenly hit, she would come and tell him about the small snippet of her former life when she was just a little girl with a mother, father, and baby sister.

Those were the moments that meant the most. He was let into the soul of this beautiful woman and he cherished it because as quickly as Katniss opened up, she could just as quickly shut down.

They had learned one another’s quirks over the past year, his insecurities in not knowing exactly what he wanted to do for the rest of his life and her tendencies to brood. However, he also learned that Katniss loved croissants and strawberry jam and—while she claimed to not like animals—he caught her more than once feeding the buttercup-colored cat that wandered onto her fire escape.

In-between all of this, Peeta had fallen even more in love with her.

“All locked up,” Katniss told him with a smile. She noticed him staring. “You alright?”

He went to her, taking her bag from her grasp, and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Couldn’t be better.”

++++++

Her eyes immediately opened as soon as Peeta parked.

Gingerly, Katniss sat up tasting the saltiness of the crackers that she had been snacking on before she knocked out. She turned to find Peeta watching her, tenderness in those blue eyes that she adored.

“Sorry I passed out on you.”

Peeta shook his head. “I’m used to it. Feeling better?”

“Much.” She looked at the driveway seeing Sadie’s car as well as Wes’ motorcycle and further down Luke’s new SUV, purchased in anticipation of the baby. “Looks like we’re the last ones here.”

“We have the furthest to travel.” Peeta opened his door. “Wait there. I’ll help you down.”

Closing the door behind him, he rounded the truck and opened her door, holding his hand out.

“You don’t have to do this,” Katniss insisted. However, there was something about Peeta’s chivalry that she found undeniably adorable.

“You’re my girl.” Peeta closed the door and took her hand. “I’m always going to be opening doors for you.”

They walked slowly towards the front door, stopping just before it. Eleanor had placed a beautiful wreath, made of sunset orange leaves, on its front, and Katniss smiled at the comfort of coming back to the place where she had first met the man before her.

“Do you think we should tell them?”

Peeta turned to her with a grin. “About the engagement?” His gaze then wandered to the burgundy dress she wore that barely disguised the small swell underneath. “Or the kid?”

Katniss let out a breath, feeling the slight flutters that had started about a week ago.

“Either.”

“Knowing our family, they’ll probably figure it out on their own.” Peeta leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips. When they drew apart, he gave her that hopeful smile that made her weak. “Together?”

She nodded, ready for whatever their family had in store.

Her hand went to the doorknob.

“Together.”

**FIN**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad that I finally got this story on AO3, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are welcome here or on Tumblr.
> 
> For anyone new, I'm jlalafics on Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Until next time, JLaLa

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a fan of the comedian Ali Wong, if you didn’t notice. 
> 
> Just for reference, my fancast for Sadie Mellark is Kathryn Newton. You might have seen her in Big Little Lies, Blockers, and Pokemon Detective Pikachu.
> 
> Next chapter coming tomorrow.
> 
> Let me know what you think here or on Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -JLaLa


End file.
